Child of the kyuubi
by Shiriokiba212
Summary: What happens when Naruto and the others come across an unknown ninja? femkyuubi. Rated M for reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting**

_**Disclaimer-They're called Fan Fiction for a reason, I do not own any part of the Naruto franchise.**_

The story begins with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai on their way back from a successful mission. Suddenly they are ambushed by a small group of unknown ninja. The Leaf ninja dispatch most of the group without a problem, forcing the rest to retreat. Soon after they resume heading toward Kanoha, ninja in a fox mask cuts them off. Naruto asks the ninja's name, but doesn't get a reply. Naruto asks again and the ninja replies "I am the Rabid Hound of the Black Flame." Sakura seems confused. "Black Flame?" The ninja seems strangely happy to be asked about his village "Yes, years ago a man came through and engulfed my entire village in black fire, I was the only survivor." The mystery ninja turns to Naruto "Who is this blonde kid?" Naruto responds with his usual future Hokage bit, but the mystery ninja keeps staring. "Okay... but why do you look like that?" The ninja takes off his mask and the Leaf ninja are shocked by what they see. Other than his pure white hair and golden eyes, he could almost pass as Naruto's more mature twin brother. " I would tell you my real name... but I don't remember it, besides, it's not like my mother worried about things like that before she was taken from me..." After more talk about his past, the ninja decides to be called Sparrow for now, until he finds his mother and learns his real name.

The next day as they are continuing toward Kanoha with Sparrow, who insisted that he had to see the village that Naruto was born, the same group who attacked them earlier return with reinforcements. Sparrow seems annoyed from the start "Don't these guys ever learn... I guess I should help... Summoning Jutsu!" Sparrow slams his hand on the ground and a group of fox appear. After the enemy ninja realize who Sparrow is, they concentrate their attacks on him, as if their mission was to eliminate him from the beginning. The leader of the group starts shouting orders "Forget about the others, kill the demon!" Sparrow seems offended. "Demon... That's a little harsh... Okay, summoning didn't scare them off, then... Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Sparrow shoots a fireball at the leader, who dodges it. Strangely, anything the fireball touched started to freeze instead of burning. After a short battle, the Leaf ninja were victorious with little problem. Sakura asks about the strange fireball jutsu and Sparrow reveals that it is a bloodline limit, and that he can use normal fire jutsu as well. Then Naruto asks where Sparrow learned to summon fox, but Sparrow declines to answer. From here the ninja decide to ride on the birds from Sai's Superbeast Scroll.

That night when the ninja find a safe place to sleep, Naruto and the Kyuubi start talking. **"Naruto, does that ninja seem strange to you, like you've met him before?"** "Of course. He looks just like me!" **"That's not it, are you sure you didn't know him from anywhere?" **"You're acting strange, are you sure it's not your imagination?" **"Never mind, just keep an eye on him. Good night Naruto." **After Naruto wakes up, he finds that Sparrow is missing. Naruto starts searching, but can't find any trace of Sparrow. On his way back to camp, Naruto comes across a mother fox playing with her children _. _**"Naruto, I can't stop thinking about that boy." **"Not this again, why are you bringing this up now?" Suddenly one of the kits runs away. Naruto follows the young fox to a large cave, where its trail vanishes. **"Naruto, I know this place, this was my home..." **A ninja walks out of the cave with the fox on his shoulder. Naruto stares at the ninja, surprised. "Sparrow? What are you doing here?" "I felt safer in the cave for some reason, sorry for making you search for me."

**Sorry this chapter is so short, this is my first fanfict. Please review I don't know where to go next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

The next morning, Sakura awakens to find a fox sleeping in her arms and Sparrow nowhere to be found. As she stands up, the fox awakens and starts wandering around the campsite. "What is that fox up to? Speaking of which, what is that Sparrow guy's obsession with foxes anyway?" The fox stops wandering around and transforms into Sparrow. "I'm not that obsessed wi-" Sparrow is interrupted by a slap to the face so hard it sends him flying over 50 feet away. "You pervert!" Sakura screams, obviously angry about Sparrow's choice of bedding. "How dare you!" Sakura turns her gaze to Naruto, who has just been awakened by her screaming. "And you! How could you fall asleep! You were supposed to be on guard duty!" After about 5 minutes of screaming at Naruto and Sparrow, Sakura calms down. "Wait a minute. How were you able to perform a Genjutu in your sleep?" "Genjutsu? What are you talking about?" "You transformed into that fox, that's a Genjutsu isn't it?" "What? That's not a Genjutsu silly girl, I actually transformed. My ki... I mean, My _clan _can all do that."

Later that day, while the ninja are en route to Kanoha, Sparrow stops abruptly, wincing as if in serious pain. "I have to go, could you summon me when you get to your village?" He throws a summoning scroll to Sakura and runs off before he could get an answer. As the Leaf Ninja go on their way, they start debating whether it is a good idea to summon such a shady ninja. When they finally reach Kanoha, still not coming to a conclusion on the issue of whether or not to summon Sparrow, the ninja head directly to Hokage Tower. Naruto is the first to arrive and, as always, bursts into the Hokage's chamber with no regard of what may be waiting on the other side. "Granny Tsunade we're back!" Tsunade doesn't even look up from her paperwork as she responds calmly. "Can't you see I'm busy Naruto? Come back later." Sakura and Sai show up a few seconds later and Tsunade decides to give up on her paperwork for now, saying its hard enough to do without Naruto screaming at her. After about 15 minutes of Sakura informing the Hokage about the mission and Naruto constantly interrupting to say how totally awesome he was, Sai brings up the Sparrow issue, and Tsunade tells them to summon him, after she takes a few precautions.

About 10 minutes later, after Gai and Kakashi show up as ordered by Tsunade, Sakura begins to summon Sparrow. While she is performing the summoning jutsu, Naruto glances at the now open scroll. **"Naruto, I know that scroll. This is no ordinary ninja, keep your guard up." **The Kyuubi warns as Sparrow appears, wearing his fox mask. "Hello miss Hokage, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and creepy dudes. How are you?" Gai and Kakashi seem offended by the creepy dude statement, but they remain silent as Tsunade interrogates the freshly summoned ninja. "Who are you and what do you hope to achieve by coming here?" Sparrow doesn't respond, he just stares into the Hokage's eyes. "Answer me when I ask you something, and take that mask off" Sparrow begins to take his mask off, laughing. "You know miss Hokage, I could say the same to you. What about your mask? You haven't looked like that in years." If not for the shock that Sparrow looked almost exactly like Naruto, Tsunade would have punched him hard enough to put almost anyone on their death bed. "How dare you say that! How do you know about that anyway, I've never even seen you in my life!" After Tsunade calms down the interrogation continues with Sparrow talking about his past, his unique bloodline limit, and his specialties as a ninja (Mimicry of all things, another copy ninja). As the meeting comes to a close, Tsunade asks one last question. "So, you never told me, why are you here?" Sparrow begins to answer reluctantly. "I am... looking for my mother." After the ninja are dismissed, Sparrow is sent to be 'properly interrogated'.

Late that night, Naruto tries to go to sleep, but instead ends up in all to familiar surroundings. "Hey Kyuubi, what's going on?" **"Naruto, I believe I may know who that child is." **What? He's not much older than me, did you know his parents or something?" **You could say that."** Come on, stop talking in riddles." **"I'm not entirely sure if it's him. I need more information. Perhaps the Hyuga girl could help."** "Hinata? Why her? If you need the Byakugan wouldn't Neji be just as good?" **"No, it has to be the girl."** "This doesn't make sense. Come on, tell me what you know."** " Naruto, please, stop asking questions, this is... a personal matter." **"Fine, but after I help, you tell me what you know**"** **"Fine, goodbye Naruto" **After he is so rudely kicked out of the Kyuubi's chamber, Naruto drifts off to sleep. His last thoughts not about his conversation with the Kyuubi, but about a certain ex-teammate who he hasn't seen in quite some tim


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's journey begins as he approaches the ruins of a village, still engulfed in black flames. As he takes a closer look he notices that the flames are different from the ones Itachi uses. "So, its just a cheap imitation. How disappointing, I come this whole way for a fake." As he turns to leave, Sasuke notices a man cowering behind what used to be a house. As he gets closer, the man starts screaming." No! Go away demon, we have nothing more for you!" Sasuke begins to smirk as he talks under his breath. "So, a demon huh? If I'm gonna waste my time I might as well have a little fun." Sasuke approaches the crazy man and begins questioning him. "You say you saw a demon? Are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure, its not every day you see a giant fox eating your neighbors." "What?! A giant fox? Tell me more." "You need more? How many giant demon foxes do you think are roaming the forest?" "I want details, I won't ask again." " Fine, It was a huge white fox with four tails and gold eyes." "Interesting, which way did it go?" The man points toward the forest and Sasuke dashes off to find the demon.

As Sasuke is closing in on the demon fox, he gets cut off by a barrage of shuriken. "You can't hit me with a pathetic attack like that, now show yourself coward." The ninja walks out from behind a tree and Sasuke notices that he looks supprisingly like an Uchiha and is using the Sharingan. "Who are you? Itachi and I are supposed to be the last of the Uchihas." "Heh. You seem to be misinformed. If for some reason you count me, there are four." "What do you mean 'for some reason' are you saying you're not an Uchiha?" "While it is true that Uchiha blood runs through my veins, I am much more than that. I am the illegitimate child of an Uchiha and a Senju, the true power or your pathetic clan was restored with me." "Nonsense, no Uchiha would ever do that, that would be a disgrace to our bloodline." "That, my poor little Uchiha, is where the demon fox comes in. He has a... unique ability." "Enough talking, prepare to die." Sasuke draws his sword and rushes the nameless ninja. The ninja responds by dodging the blow and taking a small whistle out of his pocket and blowing into it, but it seems to make no noise. The ninja then calmly starts on the defensive. After about 5 minutes, the demon fox appears in a blaze of purple flames. The nameless ninja stares at the fox, seemingly angry. "It took you long enough."

The giant demon fox stares down at the two ninja as they stop their battle. **"It seems as though I've run into a family quarrel, please, don't stop fighting now." **The nameless ninja seems offended by the fox's words. "What do you mean 'don't stop fighting'? Why do you think I called you here? You're supposed to kill him for me." Sasuke looks at the ninja with his classic arrogant attitude. "You coward, calling a demon to defend you. Heh, can't say I blame you though, at least you're smart enough to know you don't stand a chance against me." **"I agree, you don't stand a chance Kit. You know you don't have the chakra reserves to fight a real ninja, the sharingan alone is almost too much for that false body of yours." ** "Dammit fox do you have to tell _everyone _that my body is fake? And what's the big deal naming me Kit anyway?" Sasuke stares on, intrigued. "A false body huh? So you don't mind if I kill this disgrace to the Uchiha name?" **"Why not, but only if you can do it in a single blow, a true Uchiha should have no problem with that." **Before Kit can even defend himself Sasuke thrusts a Chidori straight into his chest, killing him with a single blow (and shattering that annoying dog whistle). **"Well, it looks like there is still hope for the Uchiha clan yet... Don't go dying on us, I'd hate to have you're clan's name carried on by people like him." **"I don't plan on dyi-" Sasuke is cut off by the sight of the fox being summoned away. Far in the distance, a raven haired ninja looks on. "Dammit dad, why do I have to be your pet sitter, and it's such an obedient fox at that. Why can't I have any fun?" The ninja vanishes into a cloud of red mist, leaving no trace of his presence.


	4. Chapter 4

About three days after the events in the prvious chapters, we find Tsunade and Inoichi in the Hokage's chamber. "So Inoichi, what did you learn about Sparrow's past?" "Unfortunately, not much. He seems to have an incredible resistance to any mind altering justu, all I got from him were flashes of a village being destroyed by a demon fox and what appeared to be a battle involving Sasuke." "Sasuke? Do you have any clue when this was?" "It seems that I could only retrieve the most recent memories, so it must have happened within the last week." "If he has met Sasuke so recently he may have some useful information, release him. We seem to need a new interrogation technique." "Yes Lady Hokage." Inoichi leaves the room and Shizune reenters. "So, what are you planning Miss Tsunade?" "You'll see, in the meantime tell Kakashi to expect another student." "Of course."

Later that day, as team Kakashi is training, Sparrow appears out of nowhere in a cloud of black smoke. "Well. if it isn't the new recruit." Says Kakashi without even looking away from his book. Sparrow looks at him confused. "New recruit? As if I'm some kind of child?" "Well, yes, as far as the major villages are concerned you are still a genin." "A genin!? Are you guys crazy? This is why I was always against these rankings, and I bet I can't be promoted anytime soon either." "You guessed correct, you can only advance by passing the chunin exams, which are not being held anytime soon." "Oh well, I guess you wouldn't be so kind as to fight me so we can see what we're getting into." "Of course, then we could see firsthand what you can do." A smirk crosses Sparrow's face as he takes his defensive stance. (Think a modified version of the Hyuga's stance)

When the battle begins, both ninja are using primarily Taijutsu, with Sparrow's style consisting mostly of baiting an opponent into getting slightly out of position and then landing one nearly indefensible counter (Note that Kakashi was fighting over aggressively to test Sparrow). Kakashi soon figures this out however, and starts fighting more defensively. Sparrow counters by changing to a more offensive combo based style, with his incredible agility and balance, even when seemingly totally off balance, Sparrow still finds a way to recover and dodge most of Kakashi's counter attacks. Naruto looks on in amazement and mutters to himself under his breath. "Wow, he's really good, but Kakashi Sensei isn't using his Sharingan yet." Sparrow backs away from Kakashi. "You can use the Sharingan? Come on don't take it easy on me." Kakashi lifts his headband to reveal the Sharingan. "Fine, I'll use my Kekkei Genki, but I expect the same from you." Sparrow begins to smirk arrogantly. "Then I guess it's time you see my true power. Blood Style, True Transformation Jutsu." Sparrow transforms to look exactly like Sasuke, Sharingan and all.

Kakashi looks on angrily at Sparrows new form. "Why did you choose that form, and how do you know that ninja?" "What do you mean? I just saw him a few days ago, and I chose this form because he has the Sharingan of course." "What? Where di-" Kakashi is interrupted by Naruto. "Where is Sasuke!? Is he close?" Sparrow changes back to his normal form. "Well yeah, he was about a days journey away. He doesn't seem ready to come back though, you should leave him alone. I'm sure he'll come back when he's done." "Done what? Why did he leave?" "Something about killing someone, avenging his family or something." After a few minutes, Kakashi calms Naruto down. "So, Sparrow, how does Sasuke having the Sharingan affect you when you transform?" "Oh, my Kekkei Genki. It's actually called Spirit Style or something like that, but I call it Blood Style. Basically as long as I've tasted your blood I can do all sorts of weird things, like actually transforming into you, thus copying your Kekkei Genki. I can also make clones of you and even use your blood to make artificial humans, but I'm not very good at that yet it's not something you can practice too often." "I've never heard of Spirit Style, where exactly are you from?" "Oh, Kami gave it to me when he brought me back." "What!? You met Kami?" "Hmm... Maybe I've said too much, I can't say any more until I find my mother, sorry. Now can we get back to the fight?" "No training is over, everyone go home, Sparrow meet me at Hokage Tower in five minutes." The four Leaf ninja scatter, leaving Sparrow alone in the woods outside the village.

Before Sparrow has a chance to leave, he is engulfed in a red mist. "Oh, hello Wolf, must you always enter like this? You know your blood tastes horrible right?" The blood mist fades to reveal the raven haired ninja from before. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" "You know I won't, so you might as well stop telling me to." "Whatever, that's not why I'm here. Why are you telling people you met Kami? That's supposed to remain secret." "Oh come on Wolf, it's not like he's gonna do anything. He wouldn't have brought me back just to kill me." "You know he brought you back because you saved that village from the demons, it was a reward." "Okay, but what about all of the other ninja who lost their lives defending the village? No one's saving them." "Other ninja? You mean all the real ninja? I'm pretty sure a giant demon fox doesn't constitute a ninja, besides it was their duty to protect the village." "Oh, so just because it's expected they aren't rewarded? I can't wait until you take over from your old man, maybe you'll be more reasonable." A black lightning bolt strikes the ground in front of Sparrow, who starts yelling at the sky. "I told you to save them instead, why did you save me?" Sparrow turns back to Wolf. "See, I never get an answer, and tell him to stop using my black lightning." "You know you have a human soul now, where do you think it came from? It takes a lot to power that demonic body of yours. Don't wory though, they were reborn." "See, That's all I wanted, thank you... But if I have their humanity then..." "They were reborn as ninja dogs, actually I think a few of them are in this village." "I'd just love to keep talking, but someone's coming, you should probably leave." Wolf disappears into a cloud of red mist.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Hokage tower, Kakashi is telling Tsunade the new information about Sparrow. Just as he is getting to the part about Sparrow supposedly meeting Kami, a bird flies in through the window and transforms into Sparrow, making an unnecessarily flashy entrance. "Am I late? Sorry, I got delayed avoiding ninja who, for some reason, think I shouldn't be here." Tsunade looks at Sparrow, obviously displeased at his entrance. "What do you think you're doing interrupting our meeting? Oh well since you're here you might as well tell me the rest of the story. Kakashi tells me you met Kami, explain." "Well I guess, how can I expect you to trust me if I keep lying? Its really not that special to meet your father is it? I died defending a village from a demon, that's it. However, the jutsu that I performed used cost me my life. Kami tried to bring me back, but my soul was damaged by my jutsu, so he did the next best thing, he remade me partially in his image. So I'm about ten percent Kami and forty percent my mother. The rest... needs to be kept secret for now." "So, Kakashi tells me that you are here to find your mother, what makes you think she is in our village?" "Well you see, I know that she um... _moved in_ about sixteen years ago. Anyway, that's not the whole reason I'm here, I've been without a village my whole life, I would like to finally call someplace home." As Tsunade begins to speak, Shizune enters the room hastily. "Lady Tsunade, the village is under attack."

Meanwhile at the gates of the village, a battle is occurring between the invading forces and the first leaf ninjas to arrive. Though the leaf ninjas are heavily outnumbered, they do a great job keeping the invaders from entering the village (Mostly because Gai and Lee happened to show up). As more leaf ninja arrive at the scene, the invaders are pushed back. In an apparent last ditch effort, the presumed leader of the invading force pulls out a summoning scroll. After the jutsu is performed, a lightning bolt strikes the ground to reveal another ninja with white hair and gold eyes just like Sparrow's. "I've come for the demon. Do not interfere." Sakura steps forward as if to confront the ninja. "You can't have Naruto!" The enemy ninja interrupts before she can say any more. "Naruto? Who is that? He's not who I'm lo-" The ninja gets interrupted by a vortex of purple flames appearing in front of him. Sparrow steps out and turns to Sakura. "What do you mean he can't have Naruto? You mean my mom was sealed inside him this whole time?" Sakura stares at Sparrow, shocked. "Your mom is the Kyuubi!? That's why you came, to release the nine-tails?" During the talking several leaf ninja tried to attack the white haired enemy ninja, to no avail. Just as the enemy ninja starts making hand signs, a blood mist envelops him and the raven haired ninja from before appears. "What do you think you're doing Raiku?" "Oh, hello Shiorio, why are you interfering? I've come to settle the score between the demon fox and myself." Sparrow interrupts the conversation and starts yelling at Shiorio. "You brought Raiku back!? What were you thinking Wolf? Please tell me your dad didn't bring back the other two as well." Shiorio looks away to avoid eye contact. "Well, about that.." "He brought all four of us back!" Sparrow's mood changes drastically as his voice becomes more demonic and he starts emitting visible black chakra. "**Are you trying to en-" **Sparrow suddenly stops talking as Shiorio looks directly into his eyes, with a previously unseen Sharingan activated. "Silence Fox, don't forget that your chakra reserves were lowered drastically. Even the two-tails should be able to defeat you in your demon forms." As Raiku begins to speak, he is interrupted by Kakashi, who is just arriving at the scene now. "Are you saying that these two are more powerful than the Shukaku?" Shiorio turns toward Kakashi. "You should know that the number of tails relates directly to the amount of chakra the beast has correct?" Shiorio releases Sparrow from his control and resumes the conversation. "It does not, however, relate to that beast's fighting ability. With his ability to control sand, the Shukaku can pose a problem to even the most powerful demons. Of course, the Shukaku is also the least intelligent of the tailed beasts." Raiku jumps at the chance to mock the other demons. "Yeah, that big clumsy oaf wouldn't stand a chance against us if our powers weren't sealed, would he Fox?" Shiorio interrupts before Sparrow has a chance to respond. "Silence Raiku, its time to leave." Shiorio grabs Raiku's arm and they vanish into a blood mist. Sparrow turns to the leaf ninja remaining at the scene. "Well, I guess I have some explaining to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback**

Seemingly hundreds of years ago, in a realm ruled by demons, a great war was breaking out. Several demon clans were wiped out while others were brought to the brink of destruction. Tired of all the fighting, four greater demons banded together in an effort to stop the war. Each of these demons had somewhat unique combinations of chakra types, leading to exclusive Kekkei Genki. With their unique abilities, these beasts destroyed any demon who had the misfortune of crossing them. Soon, word spread, with the leaders of the demon clans offering rewards to any who could capture a member of this group. Many tried, but the huge variance of abilities the members of this group had proved difficult to overcome. After years of failed attempts to destroy this group, many of the demon lords held a secret meeting. By the time the meeting ended, the lords came to a conclusion. They would bring the unified force of several demon clans down upon this group. The day the battle finally occurred, the odds seemed completely stacked against the four beasts, as they would be facing nearly two hundred demons at once. The four demons fought as hard as they could, killing nearly sixty enemies before taking their first casualty. The first loss was the "Mist Dragon", a serpent whose water and lightning chakra allowed him to summon a mist in which lightning flowed according to his will. Another twenty enemies later, the four beasts suffered their second casualty. This time they lost a raven nicknamed "Death's Shadow". This raven's combination of wind and earth chakra, combined with the fact that it could fly, was a lethal combination that allowed it to control the flow of a battle no matter where it took place, however, the raven had very low chakra reserves for a demon. This left only the two most powerful demons in the group. The first of the demons was a white fox with golden eyes, the "Rabid Hound", whose fire and water chakra allowed him to control frozen fire, as well as scorching water. This fox was also a master of tooth and nail combat, basically demon taijutsu. The second demon was a lynx, also with white fur and golden eyes. This demon was the most powerful of the group, and was nicknamed the "Lord of Destruction". His combination of Lightning and earth chakra not only allowed for the immense speed of lightning and sheer power of earth to be used nearly simultaneously, but also allowed control over magnetic fields, so any metal in the environment could be used as a weapon. The remaining two beasts new their time was coming soon, so both unleashed their final jutsus in an effort to take all of their enemies out with them. Simultaneously, both demons released the same jutsu, Black Lightning. Unique among jutsu, this technique does not require any had signs (not that that matters for demons). Also unique, this jutsu does not allow any control over chakra used, it takes every last bit of chakra in your body and turns it into one, immensely powerful stream of black lightning. Unfortunately, since this jutsu uses all of one's chakra, anyone using it dies soon after. With his dying breath, the fox turns to the lynx. "I think we succeeded... Good job Raiku." The few remaining enemies laugh at the fox's words, assuming he was wrong. Little did they know, the group succeeded in their mission. The entire realm unified against them, thus ending the war. And thus, through such a noble act, the four beasts were reborn in human form, waiting for the time to come for them to unite again.


	7. Chapter 7

As Sasuke continues his quest to destroy his brother, he comes to a small clearing with two ninjas sparring. He notices that one of the ninja (Shiorio) is using ninjutsu of each element, and even occasionally some ice and wood style techniques. The ninjas stop sparring as Shiorio turns toward Sasuke, who would have been hidden from sight of any normal ninja. "Well, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha. Still haven't killed your brother I see. I guess that's for the best though, killing someone for saving your life seems strange to me." Sasuke looks at Shiorio like he's an idiot. "Saving my life? How is killing our entire clan saving my life?" "Your entire clan? Last I checked there were five of us left, that is, if I still count." "You expect me to believe that you are an Uchiha? Or are you just another one of that demon fox's little experiments?" Shiorio seems shocked. "Wait, the demon fox? The white one? He shouldn't have that power, unless..." Shiorio vanishes in a flash of light. Sasuke turns to the other ninja. "I demand answers, what did he mean five Uchiha? Counting him and Obito, there should only be four." The other ninja (Raiku) looks at Sasuke with an arrogant look on his face. "Well, if you really think there are four, who am I to tell you you're wrong? I guess I'll just have to make sure that you're right. Now die at the hands of the Lord of Destruction!"

**(Battle Scene)**

Raiku rushes toward Sasuke, pulling a katana from seemingly nowhere. Sasuke parries the strike easily and a short sword battle ensues, if you call Sasuke blocking a barrage of rough, amateurish sword strikes a battle. Knowing he cant compete in a sword battle, Raiku steps back and begins throwing kunai and shuriken wildly throughout the battlefield. _"__What is this Raiku guy doing? It's like he's not even trying to hit me. Something's strange here." _Sasuke decides to go on the offensive before he falls into whatever trap his opponent is trying to set. He counterattacks with a barrage of kunai and fire jutsu, seemingly avoiding the chidori for some reason. Raiku responds with defensive earth style techniques while still blindly throwing kunai, furthering Sasuke's suspicions that a trap is being set. After Sasuke is finally lured to the center of the battlefield, Raiku stops running and uses earth style to make the battlefield level again. "Poor poor Uchiha, falling right into my trap." Raiku raises one hand and all of the kunai and shuriken on the battlefield raise into the air. "Fear the power of magnetism." As Raiku lowers his hand, the objects lifted by the magnetism are hurled at Sasuke, who dodges most of the original barrage, but seems to be having trouble dealing with the fact that as long as Raiku has chakra and there are magnetic objects around, this technique is unending. "Magnetism huh? Well then... Chidori Current" The electricity of the chidori temporarily disrupts the magnetic field, stopping Raiku's jutsu. A look of sheer arrogance appears on Raiku's face after seeing Sasuke perform a lightning jutsu. "You have no clue what you just did do you, now that I know your trump card is lightning, you don't stand a chance. Of course, no one stands a chance against me in a lightning element battle, good bye Uchiha boy." After making about thirty hand signs, Raiku begins to unleash his second strongest technique (after Black Lightning, also this technique is unnamed). Electricity begins emanating from Raiku's body as if all of his chakra was being changed to electricity. Just before it seems that Raiku will unleash his technique, Sasuke throws a flash bomb into the air. The flash distracts Raiku for long enough to make his jutsu unstable. At this point Sasuke raises his hand and reveals his chidori, he closes his hand and the electricity from Raiku's jutsu crashes inward. Yet another arrogant opponent destroyed by Sasuke Uchiha, master of lightning.

**(This is a Sasuke chapter, takes place while Sparrow is telling the Hokage about the demons' back story.)**

**(Note that the Sasuke-Itachi battle has not taken place yet. Review yes for battle to happen or no for Itachi to come back to the leaf.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to the main story, at Hokage Tower**

**(It gets a little strange here, don't worry, I'll make it work)**

Just as Sparrow is finished telling the Hokage the story of the demons' pasts, a bright flash fills the room. The light subsides to reveal Shiorio staring at Sparrow, as if he has done something wrong. "Well hello Sparrow, I just saw Sasuke..." Tsunade interrupts with the expected "How dare you interrupt" speech, but Shiorio and Sparrow pay her no mind and shunshin away. They reappear inside what appears to be a training facility somewhere. Sparrow seems annoyed as he begins to speak. "So, I guess he told you about my little experiment?" "Of course he did, how long did you think you could hide this from me cousin?" "So, my identity is revealed at last, but come on, son of Kami, you're getting slow. You should have figured it out a long time ago; didn't you think it was strange that I went to that village? The owner of this body would never look for the Kyuubi there; as far as he knew she was still in the Mist Village." Shiorio looks away, as if disappointed in himself. "I attributed it to luck; I didn't expect Yami to let you out so soon. Has the time to intervene come already? What are the Akatsuke planning that requires such drastic measures?" "Actually, Shiorio, I'm not here to stop the Akatsuke, I'm here to be sure they succeed. Besides, it wouldn't be any fun if Naru-" Sparrow is interrupted as the five elemental seals appear on the ground around him. The seals each emit a piercing light bright enough that not even the most advanced visual jutsu could see through it.

As the light of the seals fade, the spot that the Naruto look-alike stood is occupied by a different body. The body of a young man, roughly nineteen, his hair is jet black with blood red streaks on the left side, hiding his eye. His right eye remains golden, but left eye is soon revealed to look like a blood red Byakugan, with the white part of that eye black. Shiorio looks on with a smirk on his face as the ninja speaks. "Well, I guess Raiku died, that Sasuke really is something isn't he?" "So, Sparrow, what happened to your other body?" "It's with Yami, my annoying mother decided to test me. I was supposed to kill all four of the demons before this body was unsealed, but I guess Sasuke killed the last one for me. I'm just happy to get my real body back." Shiorio starts laughing. "Your real body? You can't fool me Chakra-boy; I know Yami made you specifically to not have a true body. Interesting idea though, making a being made entirely of chakra, so the only way you can die is of chakra exhaustion right?" "Exactly, so as long as I avoid Kabuto and Nagato I should be fine. Though I must admit, having two mothers is kind of strange. I mean, who else can say both of their parents are female?" Shiorio looks puzzled. "So, no one ever told me, who was your other parent anyway?" "You tell me, Wolf, Who is the only other one you know who can manifest their chakra as a solid?" "Wait, you are the child of Yami and the Kyuubi? You're kidding." "Not at all, grandson of Madara. Now, back to Hokage tower, after I shut down this annoying visual jutsu." "Wait a sec Sparrow, how are you going to explain tha-" Sparrow vanishes in a flash of black lightning "That Sparrow, he never listens to me." Shiorio vanishes into a blood mist. In the shadows lurks a certain spiral-eyed Akatsuke member. "So it has begun..."


	9. Chapter 9

Sparrow appears in a flash of black lightning at the entrance of Hokage Tower and a group of Anbu immediately surrounds him. Sparrow looks around, confused. "Come on guys don't you know- Oh, that's right. I'm not me anymore am I?" Sparrow vanishes again and reappears at the entrance of the Leaf Village. After repeatedly being denied entrance to the village, Sparrow decides to go back to his cave and wait for Naruto's group to return from their mission. He is met at his cave by Shiorio, who can't help but to laugh at Sparrow's forgetfulness. "Did you seriously forget that they haven't seen you in that body before?" Sparrow snaps back, annoyed. "Like you've never done something like that before... Anyway why not help me test this body out again, how does the usual place sound?" Shiorio nods as both ninjas are transported to a large desert covered in black sand. "Well, Sparrow, I like what you've done to the place."

**(Battle Scene)**

**(Note: Both of these ninja can use all five elements for reasons that will be explained later)**

The battle begins with Sparrow reactivating his Byakugan-like visual jutsu and Shiorio revealing what appears to be a golden Sharingan. As usual between these two, the battle begins as a purely taijutsu battle, with Sparrow having a slight advantage. After taking two or three Chuck Norris roundhouse kicks to the face, Shiorio begins the ninjutsu phase of the battle with low level fire jutsus. Sparrow dodges the attacks and stares at Shiorio, annoyed. "Come on, at least try." Shiorio starts using stronger techniques, such as the advanced fireball jutsus and the occasional ice style techniques. Sparrow still dodges them easily, knowing Shiorio is just playing with him. Shiorio continues his low to medium level attacks until Sparrow starts countering with jutsus of his own. At this point, Shiorio decides to up the ante and starts using Amaterasu and lightning style jutsus. Despite his best efforts, Sparrow is hit by the Amaterasu. "Damn it... Perfect Shadow Clone Jutsu." A single, lifeless, clone appears next to Sparrow's burning body. Deep purple chakra jolts from Sparrow's body to the lifeless clone, apparently bringing the clone to life. Shiorio looks on, annoyed. "Hey, no body jumping, cheater." Sparrow stares back in his new body. "Why not, are you jealous?" Shiorio starts using extremely powerful ninjutsus, apparently attempting to end the battle as soon as possible. At this point, the jutsus are too advanced for Sparrow to effectively dodge, so he responds with some unique jutsus of his own. "Enough... Five Demon Dragons." One dragon of each element appear and charge at Shiorio, who counters with defensive earth and wind style jutsus, which stop all but the lightning dragon. As the dragon makes contact with Shiorio, he unleashes a dragon jutsu of his own, Twin Black Flame Dragons. Sparrow stares on arrogantly as the dragons approach. As the dragons are about to make contact, Sparrow lifts his left hand. "Dispel." The chakra forming the dragons disperses, stopping the jutsu. As Sparrow lowers his hand, Shiorio erupts from the sand at Sparrow's feet and cancels a black Chidori just before it reaches his throat. "I win. Nice try, cousin."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**Finally, the first of the Sparrow-free chapters**

**Time skip: 3 months**

Naruto's team is finally returning to the village, one month after schedule. They hear the sound of fighting in the distance and Naruto, as expected, dashes off to see what's going on, assuming someone is in trouble. When the team arrives at the scene, they see two ninjas clashing at incredible speed, swords in hand. The ninjas are to fast for any normal ninja to see what's happening and Kakashi overused his Sharingan on the last mission, so can't use it for awhile. Naruto turns to Kakashi and asks if they should help, but Kakashi explains that since they don't know what's going on, it's best for them to wait. As if interrupted by Naruto and Kakashi talking, the two black haired ninja stop fighting and turn toward the Leaf Ninja. The ninjas are dressed similar to the Anbu, wearing generic black ninja gear and white fox masks. The ninjas walk toward Naruto's group as one of them starts talking in a serious voice. "Please show yourselves and explain why you interrupted our training." The other ninja speaks as the Leaf Ninja reveal themselves. "Yay, now we get to start all over! You guys should join in too. This will be fun, brother..."

The Leaf Ninja introduce themselves and Kakashi tries to deny the request to join in the training. "Well, you see, we would love to join you but-" The female ninja interrupts. "Yay, you'll join us! That's great! I'll take the cute guy and the girl, brother. You take the old guy and the one in the ugly orange thing." Kakashi and Naruto seem disenchanted by the girl's remarks, especially Naruto, who at first thought he was the "Cute guy". The girl's brother turns to her and explains that Kakashi was trying to reject her offer, but the girl won't seem to accept it. "No, brother, that can't be right. The old guy said he would love to..." The girl turns to Kakashi and takes her mask off, only to give him the cutest little puppy dog look she could muster. "But you said you would join us right, Mr. Ninja? Please... My brother is like, sooo boring. He's no fun at all, won't you play with me?" As everyone knows, Kakashi can't refuse a request from a beautiful girl, so team Kakashi is essentially forced to battle these two ninjas, who agree not to use lethal force. The two ninja explain they need time to prepare for the battle and vanish into the forest, saying something about making it more fair.

The two ninja return roughly five minutes later wearing noticeably heavier clothes and with dull training swords. Kakashi stares at the male ninja. "What is the meaning of this, why would you put yourselves at such a disadvantage. How will you keep up with us in those weighted clothes?" The male ninja responds, calmly. "We have worn clothes like these for years, it's not like-" The girl interrupts "Don't tell them tha-" "Silence Asuna!Do not interrupt me!" "Sorry Asura, it's just been so long since we've had anyone to play with. You know how I hate waiting." Naruto butts into the conversation. "Your names are Asura and Asuna? Your parents weren't very creative were they?" Kakashi turns toward Naruto as if to scold him as Asuna speaks softly to her brother. "What do you say we start the battle now, I'll take the annoying one, you can handle the rest right?" Asura turns to the Leaf Nina. "Naruto was it? Watch out, it's never a good idea to make Asuna angry. I wish you the best of luck in this battle. "

**Battle scene**

The battle begins with Kakashi and Sakura rushing in to attack Asura while Sai supports from a distance with his Superbeast Scroll. Asuna rushes directly at Naruto, who uses his Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu to confuse his assailant. Asuna continues slashing away at the clones at surprising speed, considering the weighted gear she has on. Seemingly out of nowhere, a hand painted tiger springs out from behind a clone. Just as Asuna appears to be caught off guard, a cloud of dust surrounds her for a very short time. When the dust fades, Asuna is replaced with her brother, who easily dispatches the tiger. Naruto's clones are caught off guard by this change of opponents and most are defeated with little trouble. Noticing that Naruto is in trouble, Sakura rushes over to attack Asura from behind. About midway through Sakura's punch, Asura is again engulfed in dust. Before the punch could connect, Sakura takes a kick to the face, launching her into the air. The dust settles to reveal that the twins have switched places again, leaving the Leaf Ninja confused. Asuna follows Sakura into the air, landing over her with a sword pointed at her chest. "You're out Sakura, leave the field." With the battle now more even, the siblings close the gap between each other, presumably to fight together. With Sai still supporting from a distance, Naruto starts attacking relentlessly with his clones as Kakashi begins using more Ninjutsus. The twins fight off the clones with mostly Taijutsu at first, but as they begin to tire, they start relying on Ninjutsu. Although they are twins, their chakra types appear to differ, while Asura uses fire jutsu, his sister used mostly wind based techniques. After a short time, realizing that they are in over their heads with the seemingly endless number of clones and occasional jutsus from Sai and Kakashi, the twins decide to attempt to end the battle as soon as possible. "Are you ready sister?" "Of course, aren't I always?" The twins start running through separate one-handed hand signs, each with the hand farthest from their sibling. A smile crosses their faces as they begin their final hand sign. They each reach across their bodies to form a single hand sign, with Asuna's left hand and Asura's right hand forming a perfect Dragon. "Joint Technique; Heat Wave Jutsu!" The temperature rises drastically as the twins begin the half-hand signs again. The signs seem mostly the same as the first time, but with some of Asura's signs differing. They can't help but to laugh as they form the final sign, their hands form a perfect Bird this time. "Joint Technique; Cold Snap Jutsu!" The temperature drops from being unbearably hot to being below freezing in a matter of seconds, causing severe exhaustion from the Leaf Ninja. Asuna looks at Kakashi, who is struggling to fight off the effects of the sudden temperature change. "See old guy, I told you it would be fun. You guys look like you need rest, you should stay with us tonight, let's go."

**Battle Scene End**

The leaf Ninjas reluctantly follow the twins to a secluded spot in the forest, somehow different from its surroundings. The siblings start running through separate signs with each of their hands (That's four total, completely different sets of signs). Finally, the jutsu ends with their hands forming both normal and upside-down Birds. "Demon art; Dimensional Unsealing" A black energy collects between the Bird signs, as they separate their hands; the energy expands, causing the colors in the forest to become inverted. Asuna looks toward the Leaf Ninja. "Welcome to our comfy little home, Sensei made it for us. Well, actually I guess Sensei's mom made it, but he convinced her to... We joke that convincer her to do it was harder than learning how to do it ourselves, Sensei is so fun... I miss him." Asura takes the Leaf Ninja for a tour, which is basically "Hey, don't touch the black fire surrounding the area". Asuna sits alone as the Leaf Ninja decide where to sleep. As she looks up, a small white fox walks up to her and licks her face. A tear comes to Asuna's eye as she hugs the fox. "Where were you, Kotetsu.

[If you were wondering, Naruto's team was on an escort mission, Kakashi's Sharingan was needed to avoid the countless traps. Also, the Dimensional Unsealing Jutsu stops time in that area, and only the background color is inverted, not the people. It is called Unsealing for a reason I may explain later]


End file.
